Chibi L
by SmileWave
Summary: L and Light were doing their normal, everyday routine when a certain shinigami decides to mess with them for some entertainment. A little yaoi. LightxL I might change the rating in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

* * *

Light was sitting in his chair typing away when he feels a tug on his left arm. He then looks up and glares at L. L is sitting there acting innocent when Light tugs back. L glares back.

"5 percent." Light looks at L in disbelief.

"what?! You started it!"

"And I'm ending it, Light-kun. Can you hand me that lollipop over there?" he points over at the other side of the desk.

"sure.." Light then grabs the lollipop, but he doesn't hand it over right away. He looks at L and then starts unwrapping the lollipop. He smirks when he sees L eyes widen.

"Light-kun..." he warns. "do not do that."

"and why not? Just a little taste?" Light teased. He puts it in his mouth and ignores the detective. The said detective then starts to get agitated. L then gets up, walk towards Light and starts poking him.

"Light-kun.."

Light ignores him.

"Light-kun..?"

Poke.

"Light-kun.."

Poke. L sighs. L pounces and tackles Light to the ground.

"Jesus L! You act like such a kid!" L takes the lollipop and ignores Light, pouting. They spend the rest of the afternoon glaring at each other.

* * *

L and Light retire to their rooms while Ryuk is floating behind them. Watching Light. Their room has a double bed because they're handcuffed together. They even take turns taking a shower since L has to watch him 24/7.

'man I wish that Light still had his memories.. I'm soooo boredddd' Ryuk thought. Then he gets an idea! 'this will make everything... Sooo..interesting' he grins.

L unlocks the handcuffs to let Light change. L glances over Light as he changes. Light notices.

"what?" he spat.

"Nothing Light-kun." L doesn't even bother to look away.

"whatever. Let's go to bed." he drags L to the bed and goes to his side. L gets in bed but, for the first time in forever, he puts his laptop away.

"uh...L? You're not going to work?" Light asks curiously.

"No. I am starting to feel extremely tired all of the sudden. I will do as others say 'hit the sack'" L explains. "Though I do not know why it has anything to do with _you_."

"I was just _asking_. GOD." Light mumbles and starts drifting off to sleep. L faces away, his back to Light, and does the same.

"hehehe... I wonder how Lights gonna react to this in the morning.." Ryuk says, laughing to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Light wakes up first. He doesn't see L but a lump in the sheets. He assumes that L is just weird and sleeps in a certain way. He sighs and starts waking him up. L won't budge so Light pulls off the sheets and gasps.

There lays a little boy. Looks exactly like L. Sleeping peacefully on his side, covering his face. He has the same raven black hair, the same long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. The clothes look really big on him, practically hanging off the kid.

'wow.. He looks so cute..' Light thought. 'Wait! There's no way that's L! I bet he's playing a trick on me to see if I'm Kira!'

The said detective starts to wake up. He opens his eyes and looks at Light. Light's eyes widen.

'there's no way they can make them look exactly alike..' he thought.

"Light-kun? What is the matter?" L asks. He notices that he sounds different. "what is wrong with my voice?" he looks at his hands and sees that he can take the handcuff off since his hands are so small. His clothes are to big. He gets up to look at himself in the full sized mirror. L's eyes widen. Wide as saucers.

"KIRA! What did you do to me?!" L yells at Light. Backing up against the wall. "Why am I a child?! YOU DID THIS! Yesterday you said that I act like one and now I am one!" he practically shrieks since his voice is high. Light covers his ears.

"I didn't do anything! I woke up and found you like this! And I'm not Kira!" he yells back. L calms down and looks at Light.

"after glancing at my body. It seems like I have the appearance of a four year old. I wonder how this happened. We must not tell the others. We must tell the task force that I have gone away on emergency and that you are babysitting a kid. Okay?" L explained.

"Yeah. It makes sense. And I can tell them that you are someone important. And that you admire L so much that you cosplay as him..?"

" indeed. That is acceptable."

"alright. Let's get ready for work."

L nods and starts to walk to the bathroom with Light. L trips over his jeans.

Face meet floor.

Floor meet face.

Light starts to help L up when L is being his stubborn self and refuses.

"Thank you Light-kun. But I think that I can manage." he gets up to prove himself but then trips again. His eyes narrow. Light goes first and turns on the faucet. L FINALLY makes it to the bathroom with a few scratches but doesnt say anything.

"L, do you want a shower or bath?" Light asks.

"A bath will suffice."

"alright."

Light sets everything up and then leaves to give L privacy.

"Light-kun?" L called out after a few minutes.

"yes?"

"please come here."

"what's the matter, L?" Light says, not moving.

L then realizes that he will have to swallow his pride and ask Light for help on something so simple.

"please?"

"alright." Light walks in and examines L. "what's wrong?" L mumbles something, but Light couldn't hear.

"what was that?"

" I said that I can not climb into the tub by myself!" L snaps.

"oh..." Light smirks. L looks down. Like he's trying to hide his face. Is he..blushing?

"are you going into the tub fully clothed? Or do you need help with that too?" Light teases. L sends him a look. If looks can kill, Light would already be dead.

"I will also need assistance with that as well.." L mumbles.

Light thinks that he should have mercy and starts taking this seriously. He helps L undress and while doing that he notices the tinge of pink across L's cheeks but doesn't say anything. He puts L in the tub.

"thank you Light-kun. I will call you when I am finished" L says.

"alright." Light walks out and patiently waits. He reads a book while L is bathing.

* * *

Authors note:

This is my first story. I am still working on it.I still have some chapters I can post but that depends on if this story is good enough xD

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

**I added another scene as a request.**

* * *

Light carries L into the headquarters and instantly got everyone's attention.

"Hey Light! Where's L? Oh mah gawd who's that? He looks like L!"

_'leave it to Matsuda to be an idiot_' Light thought. While L looks calm on the outside, he is really panicking on the inside.

'_uh oh. They all look really big and intimidating.._' thought L. He hides his face in Light's shoulder.

"everyone, L had to leave for an emergency. This four year old is an important person and is a big fan of L. You can also call him 'Ryuzaki'" Light explains. Everyone seems to believe him.

"How kawaii! A L cosplayer? He's like a miniature L!" Matsuda squeals. Everyone, including L, sweatdrops.

"do you know how old you are, ryuzaki?" Matsuda asks.

'_just because I appear to be a child doesnt mean I think like one.._' L thinks. _'now...how would a four year old act_?'

Instead. L holds up four fingers saying "I am this many."  
You can probably see hearts in Matsuda's eyes if you look close enough.

"how cute! Like, ohmah-" Light tunes him out and starts thinking about earlier, when he helped L bathe.

_"Light-kun! i'm done with the bath!" L calls out. _

_"Coming!"_

_Light walks into the most cutest scene ever. L is surrounded by bubbles and his face is flushed from the heat of the bath. His hair isn't spiked up like usual, but flattened because of the water.. and the way his eyes are large, and black._

_'_Its like he can see my soul or something..'_ Light thinks. L notices that Light is staring at him. L blushes._

_"Light-kun.. can you stop staring at me and help me out of the bath?"_

_"O-oh yeah. sure." Light takes L out of the bath. _

_"Light-kun, can you go get my undies? They're in the drawer on the top right.."_

_"...undies? seriously?" _

_"...I meant underwear." _'What the hell is wrong with me. Is my IQ going down?' L thought.

Light comes back to reality when he sees Matsuda squeezing the life out of L.

"HE'S SOOO ADOWABLE!"

"yeah yeah. I'm going to take him out to the mall. So if you-"

"can I come?!" Matsuda interrupts.

"sure.." _'I'm going to regret this_' Light thinks.

* * *

**At the mall**

L, Light and Matsuda walk into the front entrance of the mall. Of course, Light tries to distract L while walking by the candy stores.. But NOOO.

"Light-kun! Let's get some chocolate! No wait! Starbursts!" L says with a smile.

'_Man, L changed. Maybe it's the fact that he is in the body of a four year.._' Light thought. '_but old habits die hard._'

"Okay Ryuzaki. Hold on okay?"

"okay."

"Matsuda, take Ryuzaki into the store. I'll be there right now. "

"Okay!" He takes L into the candy store. Light sighs and sits down on a bench in front of the store to take a break. He sags and puts his head in his arms. '_Gosh I'm tired. L is such a handful already..'_

L grabs a few treats and purchases them. He then goes out and spots Light. L's mood saddens.

'_Is Light like that because of me...?_' L wonders. _'I won't bother him anymore.._'

"Hey Ryuzaki! Wait up!" Matsuda calls out to L. Light looks up.

"oh. Hey guys. Done?"

"Yeah.." L says, looking down. Light notices.

"'Ryuzaki? You oka-"

"EVERYONE DOWN NOW!" A gun is fired. "OR I WILL HAVE TO USE THIS!"

Chaos begins. Everyone started screaming (especially Matsuda) and Light whipped out his cell phone to call for backup. It doesn't go unnoticed when one of the robbers spots him.

"HEY! You! Yeah you! Pretty boy! Give me that!" he snatches the phone away from Light. Light looks around and notices that L is gone.

'_SHIT!_'

* * *

Authors note:

Okay i have another chapter up so far. I already have most of the plot finished. PM me what you think should happen or if I should change anything.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:******** I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

* * *

"EVERYONE DOWN NOW!" a gun is fired. "OR I WILL HAVE TO USE THIS!" L goes into action by looking around for the source. He spots a cell phone on the floor and takes it to call for back up.

_'Damn it. They won't take me seriously since I sound like a kid.. I have to get away from here do they won't spot me.._' L goes and hides in a hallway to make the call.  
It rings.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"there is a robbery at 620 west Linda street. At the mall. They have guns. " L explains.

"Okay. The police are on their way. What's your name?"

"my name is ryuzaki and-" a shadow appears and snatches the phone.

"well well well, we don't want that now do we, little guy?" a guy with a striped shirt and goggles come up. L takes a minute to evaluate him. He seems pretty young. He could be in his teens or in his early twenties. He has red hair, but not too red like some people these days.

"it's to late. The police are on their way." L says boldly.

"oh we have a little kid playing hero! How cute." he smirks. "HEY GUYS! We have a little kid here causing trouble!"

"Really? Bring 'im over 'ere Matt!" a voice says.

"Alright!" the man drags L to the other room, where they have everyone else gathered up.

"Release me!" L screams.

"Shut up!" the redhead says squeezes L's arm. L winces.

Then a rather tall and slender man approaches L.

* * *

Light was panicking. He doesn't know where L is and he can be anywhere!

_'He can get hurt because of his size!_' He thinks. '_Maybe he hid somewhere safe.. When all of this is over, I'll find him.. Wait. Why am i acting like im his parent?'_

"'Ey! Pretty boy! Get with the others or I'll break that pretty face of yours!" a tall slender person comes up, armed. He can be passed as a woman with the long blonde hair until you hear his voice and see his face. He towers over Light.

_'I dont think i can win.. He has a gun.._' Light thinks. Then Light looks around while getting up.

"Looking for something?" the man teases. Light ignores him and joins the others.

_'L will be fine.. He will be fine.. He wil-'_

"HEY GUYS! We have a little kid here causing trouble!"

"Really? Bring 'im over 'ere." the blonde says.

Light's heart stops.

_'NO! It can't be..'_

Just then, Light hears the familiar voice.. Yelling.

"Release me!"

"Shut up!"

Lights eyes widen when he sees L wince.

_'those bastards..'_

"Unhand m-!" L yells. The blonde gets duct tape and tapes L's mouth shut.

"that will get the brat to shut up.." he says.

"why do we even have the kid, Mello? He isn't doing anything. He's only a little kid." one of the other guys says.

"I don't know. He can be our only way out! so fuck off!" the blonde, apparently Mello, snaps.

"Stop being a bitch! Have you checked the hostages?"

"no.. Hold up." Mello turns to the crowd. He looks at Light again.. And looks away, but looks again.

"wait.. Aren't you the son of the chief of police?"

"Light yagami is here?!" Light tries to act like they are talking to someone else. But failing miserably.

"it is him!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note but i wish i did!**

"Are you talking to me?", Light asks. Mello starts heading towards Light.

_'Nice going Light, is that all you can think of?' _Light scolds himself. Just then he sees L

* * *

'_SHIT_' L starts to struggle even more to distract them. He gets loose and kicks a guy in the groin. Then runs away. The guys follow.

Light starts to get everyone out of the building while L distracts them.

_'I'll get L after I get these people out of here.. Thanks L.'_

'_this will buy him some time to get everyone out.._' L thinks. He turns around to see the guys starting to catch up to him. '_I'm just a little kid to them. So threatening them is out of the question.. I can't let them know that I'm L or they might do something.. Oh I have my phone!'_ L trips a few times and cuts himself but hides in the restroom and waits for them to pass to whip out his phone. He dials a number and rips off the duct tape.

_'Ow. FUCK' _

Ring ring.

"L? Is that you?" Watari. L puts it on speaker so he can fix a cut he got while tripping on his jeans a few times.

"Yes. I may sound different. That is because I have the appearance of a four year old and I'm stuck hiding in the men's restroom at the mall. The mall was getting robbed but then they started chasing after me for a hostage. They are looking for me and I do not know what to do." Little did L know that there is a guy sneaking in and listening in.

"Oh. I see L. I'm on my way right now. Sit tight. Okay?"

"Oka-"

"wait, you're THE L? As in the greatest detective in the world?" the guy interrupts and comes in and blocks the exit. L whips his head around to look at the guy. It's that Matt guy again.

_'damn it.' _"No. How absurd. Do I look like him to you?" L argues. Matt starts having this thoughtful look on his face. Like he's trying to solve a really difficult math problem.

"you sound smart but you are really young.. How old are you? Four? Five? Interesting.." he stalks forward.

"You keep your distance!" L backs away but realizes that he is cornered.

"L I'll be there right now. Hang tight. I'm sorry. YOU BETTER STAY AWA-!" Watari directs the last part at the guy.

"Sure sure. Bye now" he smashes the phone and grabs at L to take to the group. L dodges and starts to hyperventilate.

_'He's to close..'_

Matt grabs L while he's distracted and knocks him out before L was able to do anything.

* * *

Mello and his crew are waiting for Matt since he ran off. He wasn't able to catch Light in time.

_'Damn bastard escaped... Fucking wuss.'_ Mello thought.

Then he sees Matt carrying the same little kid from earlier.

_'Why the hell did Matt go after the kid? Is he THAT important? He better fucking explain'_

"Don't give me that look, Mello. Just wait 'til I explain." Matt says.

"This better be good."

"You'll never guess... This kid. He's L. THE L."

"WHAT? No way! no fucking way! You're just fucking with me." Mello exclaims.

"If I was 'fucking with you' then WHY would I bust my ass trying to catch a FUCKING FOUR YEAR OLD?" Matt yells back, crossing his arms.

"Good point.."

"yeah.. NO SHIT."

"so what? We threaten the police-" Speak of the devil. The police show up.

"GET OUT OF THE MALL WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

Matt, Mello, and the crew just stand there.

"Well... shit." Matt mumbles.

"Hold up." Mello says. "I have a plan." Mello walks to the front door, hides himself behind a wall, dragging L with him. L starts to wake up. He grips L to make L scream.

"We have your precious detective L captive! Do anything and he DIES!" Mello yells.

"If you move, you die. I don't give a shit if you were the queen of England. You better keep your mouth shut and do as I say." Mello whispers to L, his hands gripping L tightly. L shivers. He starts to remember a few things..

_"You better keep your mouth shut and do as i say!" Hit._

_"You little shit!" Slap._

_"Fucking piece of trash. Just like your whore of a mother!" Kick._

_"You will always be a useless, waste of space!" He grips L's arms tightly._

_"PLEASE STOP!" _

"PLEASE STOP!" L screams.

* * *

**Poor L. xD I feel bad for making him defenseless.**

**Please review  
**

**or else... :D**

**No. jk xD please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

* * *

Light is worried. He hasn't seen L since they evacuated the mall. The police shows up and surrounds the mall. They try to persuade the robbers to come out.

_'I hope he's alright.'_

Light starts to scan the area when he heard a scream.

"PLEASE STOP!" L.

_'NO!' _

Light starts running to the back of the mall, since most of the attention is on the front. Then he looks through the window and sees two people talking. What really shocks Light is one of the guys.

"I swear. Mello is crazy" says one of the guys. Matt. The one in a striped shirt with goggles. Smoking while talking to the other person.

"Yes. yes he is. Kyhahaha." The shocking thing about _this _guy is that he looks _exactly_ like L. He is wearing baggy jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. His hair is spiked like L's.

_'Does L have a twin brother? Why is he involved with the robbery?' _Light thought.

"Why do you have such a weird laugh, Beyond? It's unattractiv-" Light tunes him out while he looks for Mello.

_'When I find Mello, I find L.'_

Light tries to sneak past them when the Beyond guy spots him.

"HEY! who are you!"

Light is prepared. "I'm someone new. Mello hasn't introduced me to the group yet and he is testing my skills with the robbery as well. Do you know where he is? It's urgent."

"Oh, okay. He's in the front hiding behind some wall. Holding the greatest detective in the world! KYAHAHAHA!" Beyond seems to believe Light. Matt is hesitant but agrees.

"See you later, I guess."

"Lates." Light leaves and finds L. L doesn't look to good..

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!"

"SHUT UP BRAT! What kind of detective are you? YOU'RE JUST A SNOT NOSE BRAT! NOW SHUT UP!" Mello slaps L in the face. You can hear the slap echo throughout the mall. Light sneaks up from behind and lunges at Mello. Mello yelps and kicks Light. They roll around the ground and wrestle to pin the other to the ground when Mello kicks Light in the crotch. Light falls to the ground in pain. He gasps when he looks up at Mello.

Mello is holding a gun to L's head. L's eyes widen.

"You listen here, Light Yagami. I know you're the son of the chief of police. I want you to walk out there and tell them to leave. Tell them that if they don't there will be consequences."

"And if I don't?"

Mello pushes the gun into L's head even more.

"Don't do it, Light-kun. They'll do something stupid." L says as he struggles. Mello cocks the gun.

"Shut the hell up, brat."

"Fine.." Light sighs. He started walking to the door. Just then, something happens.

"AHHH! FUCK!"

* * *

Authors note: sorry if the chapters are short. I'm working on the plot and I'm starting to run out of ideas..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

* * *

"AHHH! FUCK!" Mello screams. Light turns around and sees that L has bitten Mello's arm. L frees himself when Mello yelped and let go of him. Mello tries to shoot L but he misses. L kicks Mello in the crotch and, of course, Mello falls to the ground in pain.

_'What's up with L and kicking peoples crotches?'_ Light thinks while tying Mello's hands with some rope he found on the floor. He sighs in relief until he felt a blade pointed towards his jugular.

"If you move, you die." a raspy voice says. He gives Light a little cut to prove that he isn't bluffing.

"BEYOND!" Light looks out of the corner of his eye to see that itwas L who made the outburst.

"L-ugh- you know this person?" Light asks.

"Unfortunately, I do. He is my stalker which is why he looks like me." L explains.

Silence.

"kyahaha.. Anyways, since L is a small little toddler, he won't be able to escape me! He'll be ALL _MINE!" _says Beyond. Then he raises his knife, ready to kill. "We won't be needing you, Yagami. Goodbye." He brings his knife down. Light closes his eyes.

_"NO!" _L screams.

Just then a shot rang out. Beyond got hit in the hand, disarming him. Light's eyes open in shock.

"AH! _SHIT! How dare_ you!"

Light crawls away and picks L up to protect him. The police file in.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE WE WILL USE FORCE!"

Beyond looks at L and Light. "I will be back." then he looks at L, "and I _will_ get you, my love."

L shudders.

Beyond throws a smoke bomb and disappears. Light starts to walk out.

"Excuse me, sir, but we need to question you." says a voice. Light turns around. The voice belongs to a young lady. She looks like she could be in her twenties. She has long, blonde hair. Really pretty, but Light couldnt care less about how she looks.

Light sighs and glares. "Look, I'm tired. You guys should have been in here earlier. I almost got _killed_. So I would like some peace and quiet. This kid needs to rest, he's been through a lot. So goodbye." Light strolls out before the she was able to say anything.

* * *

**At headquarters**

L is sleeping peacefully on the bed that they both share. L has some bruises from earlier, with what happened with Mello and everything.

_'Man, I'm exhausted.' _Light thinks. He flops down on the bed and sighs. He rolls over to look at the wall. _'Poor L. I can only imagine what he's gone through... I didn't think anyone would be able to get to him like that, and a stalker? A crazy one too.. I mean, I've had a few but not THAT psycho.' _ Light rolls over and unexpectedly looks into two black eyes. He yells out in surprise.

"Gah!" He falls off the bed.

"I apologize, Light-kun."

"it's okay. I should've noticed that you were up. You okay?"

"Yes. I am fine."

"Okay.. Let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted. I bet that you are too."

"Goodnight, Light-kun."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Light walks in with L in his arms. He sees that Misa is there.

_'Oh joy' _Light and L think in unison. Misa walks up to Light.

"Oh my god! Who's this? He's cute!" she gushes over L. L feels his face go red from the attention. "Liiighttt! We have to enter him into a pageant! He's perfect!"

_'Oh dear god, please no.' _L thinks. He looks up to see Light smirk.

"Maybe.."

"Light-kun.. No."

"Why not?"

"Just no."

They both have a battle stare for a good five minutes until Misa cuts in.

"HAHAHA! Oh god! GUYS! Have you ever looked at your shit and go 'Dayum, that's how much dick I can take?' Hahaha!"

L and Light stop and look at Misa. They both sweatdrop.

"Misa.."

* * *

Authors note:

I don't know xD okay? I just wrote down whatever. Don't be shy to give me ideas! Honestly, pm me if you have an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

* * *

Light walks into the headquarters with L in tow. Matsuda sees them. He gets up and runs towards them.

"Oh my god! Light-kun! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to leave you and Ryuzaki, I swear!"

"It's okay Matsuda." Light says, letting L roam. He didn't notice Misa coming in until it was too late. "Oh _shit_. Mis-"

_'Everything is bigger.. I feel like I'm more defenseless' _L thinks. Then he suddenly feels arms wrap around himself, and start squeezing.

"So kawaii!" _Misa._ She's practically strangling the poor thing. L starts to struggle but he can't shake Misa off. He looks at Light for help. Light sighs and peels Misa off L and picks him up. "Hey, where's that pervert, Ryuzaki?"

_'If only she knew'_

"Alright you guys, I have to go to the store with-"

"Can I-" Matsuda begins.

"and no, you cannot come. Matsuda."

"Aw.."

"How about-" Misa begins.

"No." Misa pouts.

"Light's a meanie!"

"..." Light walks out of the room. Then he gets a phone call. The number is unknown.

"..hello?"

"_Is this Light?" _the voice sounds familiar..

"Yeah."

_"It's Watari."_

_'Oh!'_

"Oh hi. Its been a while. Where have you been? Something happened to L"

_"I'm out completing something for L. What has happened to L?"_ asks Watari. Even though he already knows, he just wants to make sure that it's really happening.

"I might sound crazy, but L has somehow transformed into a four year old. He still has the brain of whatever age he was." Explains Light, holding the phone nervously. As if he was going to get a scolding or something.

_"I see. We will just have to wait for L to change back"_ Watari explains.

"How long do you think it will take?" Light puts the phone between his shoulder and cheek so he is able to use his hands. He grabs his wallet, and a bag of candy for L.

_"It can take a week, a month, or a year. We don't know." _

"I see. I'll call you later." He hangs up and picks L up to take him to the car.

* * *

Light and L are in the car, on their way to the clothing store, when it starts to rain. _Hard. _

'_Damn it. I didn't bring an umbrella. Stupid weatherman.' _Light thinks. When there's a red light, Light takes the chance to look at L. L is looking out the window, looking up at the sky. Watching the rain fall and it seems like he's in a daze.

_"If you move, you die. I don't give a shit if you were the..."_

_"Nothing but a fucking four..."_

_"Piece of.."_

_"PLEASE STOP!"_

L snaps out of it when he hears honking.

HONK HONK.

"Move! C'mon we don't got all day!" says a person behind them. Light flips him the bird, starts driving again and parks in the parking lot.

"Light-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember how I was? With Mello.."

"Yeah.."

"Please refrain from speaking about it. Pretend that it never happened. "

"Alright."

They get out of the car and walk into the store. A store clerk comes immediately. She has brown hair, and is very attractive. She must know that with the way she talks. She seems to like what she sees.

"Hello, my name is Amber. Do you need help?" she says, fluttering her eyelashes. Light ignores that.

"No thanks. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Alrighty! Let me know if there's _anything _I can help you with." L can sense the double meaning in her voice and clutches Lights leg, glaring at Amber. Light notices and smiles.

"Ryuzaki, why don't you go pick out an outfit okay? I'll wait right here."

L nods and starts looking, he almost trips a few times. A few minutes later L shows him his outfit.

A long white sleeved shirt and jeans. Go figure.

"You sure you don't-" L nods. "Okay.." They go get a few pairs of the same outfit and go to the register.

"Find everything we need?" asks Amber.

"Yeah."

"Your total is $75.98"

"..." _'What the hell? What kind of brand does L get?'_

Light pays and sees that L isn't in the store and starts getting worried. He checks outside. It's pouring rain and L is standing on the sidewalk, staring up into the sky. Light walks out.

_'Do I deserve the title "the worlds greatest detective"? With the problems I have. I couldn't even handle that Mello guy during a robbery..'_

"you'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain."

"Oh. I apologize Light-kun. The rain helps clear my mind."

"Okay.. Get in the car. " Light helps L get in the car, but notices that L's face is a little flushed. "You alright?"

"I am fine. It's just a little hot."

"L, it's like 54 degrees. You shouldn't be- Let's hurry up and get you out of this weather."

* * *

L and Light are in their bed. L, of course, is sitting in his crouch in front of his laptop working on the Kira case. L coughs.

"You okay, L?"

"ngh fine."

"hm.." Light feels Ls's forehead. "You're burning up! What else is wrong?"

"I have a sore throat, stuffy nose.."

"..."

"Light-kun, can you hand me that trash can? Real quick.."

"sure.." Light gets up, grabs it real quick and hands it to L. L violently vomits into it. Light pulls his hair out of his face and pats his back. L looks up, his eyes watering.

"It seems that I have the flu."

* * *

Authors note: I dunno xD I just started writing whatever. I hope that I'll still have time to write since the first day of school is coming! On Tuesday! Dx I don't want to go. *SIGH* please pm me if you have any ideas.. Anything is welcome!

Review or else :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

**deleo: Yes that would be nice. Like I said, anything is welcome! :)**

* * *

It's been a few days since Light found out that L is sick. It seems like L isn't getting any better.

'_Maybe I'm not giving him the right medicine..' _Light thinks. '_Its time to take him to the doctor.' _so Light calls a doctors office and sets up an appointment. Well, for a kid since L has a body of a four year old. The soonest time we can stop by is later today at 3 in the afternoon.

Light walks into the bedroom to check on L and his heart breaks at the scene before him. L is laying down, curled up in a ball and moaning in pain. He's shivering even though he has a fever. Hes sweaty and his face is flushed. There's always a bucket right next to him incase he needs to vomit.

_'Poor thing.. He looks miserable.'_

"L we have a doctors appointment to go to, okay? Just letting you know.."

"ughhhhhhhhh I don't wannnnnnaaaa..." L whines. Weird. L _never _whines.

"Its okay L. It's at three. I'll let you rest now. I'll be here if you need me."

* * *

**With Misa**

Misa was walking to the restroom. It was the end of another fabulous photo shoot. She walks in, does her business and checks herself in the mirror. Rem has a little piece of the Death Note with her and touches Misa with it. Misa gasps, ready to scream. Rem covers her mouth and explains herself.

"Misa, I will not hurt you. Light is Kira and you're the second Kira. You must have Light touch the Death Note for him to regain his memories. "

* * *

**Back to L and Light**

Light is driving to the doctors office when he notices L. He looks as if Light was taking him to his execution or something.

"L, you okay?"

"Yes.. I'm fine."

"Okay..."

Light parks in the parking lot. They get out and start walking to the building when L froze.

"L?"

"I-I change my mind. I d-don't want to go." L stutters.

"Why not? We are already here."

"I never liked the doctors."

How else are we going to find out what's wrong with you?"

"..." Light picks up L and carries him. He puts him down on a chair and walks to the lady at the counter.

"Hi. I am here for the child Hideki Ryuuga."

"Ah. The doctor will be right out."

"Thank you." Light walks over and sits next to L who, of course, is in his weird crouch. A little kid is staring at L. The kid has white hair, and white clothes. The kid seems really similar to L. They both have a staring contest.

o.o

o_o

The eyes get wider.

O.O

O_O

L looks away and seems really agitated. No one wins a staring contest with L. _No one_.

"Light, I know that I must annoy you, but are you _sure_ this is nessecary? I'll stop annoying you!"

"Youre fine. It's for your _health_, Ryuza- Ryuuga." L pouts.

Just then we hear a knock. "Hideki Ryuuga?"

L and Light walk up and walk into a room. L hops on the table where it has paper on it.

"Honestly, I do not see them point in having these when they do not really protect anyone from anything." L grumbles while Light sits in a chair beside the table. The nurse looks through some papers.

"The doctor will be with you in just a sec." she walks out.

"Light-kun, please hand me a lollipop."

"sure" he hands over a tootsie roll pop. L unwraps it and shoves it in his mouth.

"L, everything will be alright."

"I hope so.." then the doctor walks in. He seems young, handsome, smart and about the same height as Light. He has short brown hair with brown eyes.

"So, Hideki-kun, what seems to be the problem?"

"I have a sore throat, stuffy nose, fever, stomaches, and vomiting."

"Dont forget the chills." Light adds. The doctor writes everything down and has a certain look on his face.

"I don't exactly know what's wrong with him, but I can give him a prescription that will help with his symptoms. Except I would be careful with him while he's on the medicine. It works but only has one side effect."

"What is it?" asks Light.

"One side effect is hallucinations.."

"..."

"I also need to give him a shot." Now at that, L's eyes widen.

"A s-shot?"

_Oh boy._

* * *

Authors note:

hey! It seems that I'm updating everyday, huh? Is it too often? Well.. I was sick for a few days, so that's where I got the idea and also..When you guys review, follow, or favorite me it just gives me the motivation to keep writing! Plus my friends bug me about this xD

(I have an idea on what to write IF I make a sequel xD poor L)

I'll update if you guys review xD mkay? The more reviews.. The faster i update.. :)

~SmileWave


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

* * *

L starts shivering when the doctor said that he needs a shot.

_'No..'_

The doctor starts setting everything up. You know, getting the medicine in the needle and then flicking it _right in front of L._

"This won't hurt a bit. You might feel a little pinch. Now, please roll your sleeve up."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I said _no." _L says harshly. Light gets up and stands next to L.

"Ryuuga, it's alright. It's just a small needle. If you want, I'll hold your hand and distract you." Light says, holding out his hand. L stares at Light and thinks about it.

_'Should I? Well, why not?'_

L grabs Light's hand and looks away, blushing.

"F-Fine."_ 'How embarrassing. Stupid blush.'_

"Okay, just look at me. It will just take a second." Light says while rolling up L's sleeve. L looks at Light and his face turns redder. Light is giving L the most sweetest, genuine smile L has ever seen. It seems like Light makes everything better.

"Okay, all done." The doctor says.

"Already?"

"Yep." the doctor writes something on a piece of paper. "Here's the prescription. Have a nice day and feel better!" he directs the last part at L.

"hmph."

"Okay let's go." says Light.

"Light, I need to-" L doesn't finish and runs to the bathroom. Wanna guess what he's doing? That's right, vomiting. Light grabs a paper cup and fills it with water. He goes into the bathroom with L and hands it to him.

"Here, I need to keep you hydrated. But you can rinse out your mouth first."

"Ugggghhhhh. Make it stop. Please Light."

"It will stop once we get the medicine. Here I'll carry you." Light picks L up and makes his way to the car.

* * *

L is in his bed, scrolling through some things on his laptop when Light walks in with the medicine.

"L put that away, you have to take your medicine. It says to take a pill every four hours." says Light, handing L a pill and a glass of water.

L sighs. "It better work, Kira doesn't rest." he puts his laptop aside and takes the pill.

**A few minutes later.**.

"Light! THE WALLS ARE BLEEDING!"

"OH OH! Look! Light, your head is missing!"

"GOBLINS! They are here to take me!"

"THE BOOGEYMAN IS COMING!"

Light walks up to L.

"L, go to sleep.."

"IT'S JEFF THE KILLER! AHHHHH!" L is screaming so loud that Light covers his ears. Mr. Yagami breaks the door down.

"Light! What? Ryuzaki? What's wrong?" (A/N. he thinks that Ryuzaki is the little L cosplayer. Yknow, from earlier.)

"JEFF THE KILLER IS HERE TO KILL ME! THE WALLS ARE BLEEDING!" says L, eyes wide as saucers.

"Ryuzaki, you're fine. Jeff the killer isn't here, the walls are _fine_. Just_ go to sleep_. _Please_."

"Okay Mr. Boogeyman." Then L passes out.

Mr. Yagami and Light look at each other. Light checks his phone. Misa texted him.

**Light please meet me at the front! I love you!**

**~MisaMisa**

"it's fine, dad. But can you watch him while I talk to Misa?"

"sure son."

"Thanks." Light walks down to the front of headquarters.

"Misa, what do you want? I'm kind of busy-" Misa hands Light his Death Note. Misa actually thought for once and she wore gloves so Light can be the owner. Lights eyes get impossibly wide.

_kira KIRA Kira! I'm Kira! God of the new world!_

_'Yes. I win!' _but then Light starts to remember L. How attached he got to him. How L finally shows some emotion.

_'Did I fall in love with L?'_

"Thanks Misa, you can go now."

"Okay, bye!" Misa walks away.

'No.._ In love with the enemy? Wait, where's Ryuk?'_

"Kyahaha. Hey Light-o. How's L?" Ryuk is sitting on a branch, startling Light.

"Ryuk? Wait, did YOU do that to L?"

"..Maybe."

"I'll give you four apples if you tell me how to change L back."

"Five apples."

"Fine."

"Alrighty! So to change L back.."

"..."

"You have to.."

"Have to what?!"

"...kiss him."

Silence.

...

...

"What?" Light blushes.

"You have to kiss him! Kyahaha"

"Why did I not know that you can change people's appearances?!" Light says, crossing his arms. Scowling.

"Uh, you never asked?"

"UGH! RYUK! I can't kiss L! I'll get sick!" Light throws his hands up in exasperation.

"Isnt that medicine suppose to make him better?"

"..." Light sighs.

"Okay Ryuk. But don't watch, you creep!"

"Hey! I didn't make the rules!"

Light ignores him and starts walking into the building. He makes it to their room. There's no sound behind the door, so its either L is sleeping or the medicine wore off.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

* * *

Authors note:

What do you think? LiKe it? Hate it? Love it?

Thanks for reviewing! Really encourages me.

Remember: the more reviews, the faster I update :)

Also..

Should I

A) wait for the right moment for Light to kiss L

B) have Light kiss L when He walks in

C) wait Til L heals, then have Light kiss him?

D) have L kiss Light

~SmileWave


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

**Also, thank you everyone for your suggestions! **

* * *

Light takes a deep breath and opens the door. There, he sees L in his bundle of blankets. Staring at the ceiling. He looks at the door when he hears it open.

_'Can I really do this?' _Light thinks.

"Oh, hello Light-kun."

_'Nope..' _Light chickens out. Just then he sees his dad sleeping on a chair. Completely dead to the world. Light sighs.

"You okay, Ryuzaki?"

"Yeah, it appears that the medicine is working."

"That's good." Light walks to his father and shoves his arms a little bit to wake him up. "Dad?"

Mr. Yagami wakes up but us still groggy. "hmm? Yes Light?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks for watching Ryuzaki. Sorry I took so long. You can go home now."

"Anytime, Light." Mr. Yagami gets up and stretches. He waves L goodbye and leaves the room. Ryuk flies in and looks over L. He laughs.

"hehehe. Light-o, you gonna kiss him or what?" he teases, standing in L's face. Light ignores him so that he doesn't act out of the ordinary. He walks over to L and leans towards him. His face right in front of L's. L blushes.

"Light, w-what are you doing?" _'Stop stuttering! His face is so close.. Why do I have the urge to kiss him?'_

_'Aww, he's blushing. He's so cute when he blushes.' _Light smiles and puts his hand on L's forehead, "Just checking your temperature. Do you still feel really sick? Actually, wait right here." Light gets up and walks out of the room.

L sighs and falls back on to the bed. _'Why do I feel like this? My heart is beating really fast, I blush A LOT. The hell? I'm not some girl! I can't be falling for him...am I? No, he's a suspect for being a mass murder.. A very.. Sexy... mass murde- WHAT THE HELL!' _L blushes beet red. Ryuk is having the time of his life. Laughing his ass off. He flies towards Light, who is in the kitchen making soup.

"Light-o! You should see L! He looks like he's going to combust! He was thinking about something and then his face got all red! So the freak has emotions after all." Ryuk says, laughing.

Light looks at Ryuk, "That's the most you've ever talked in a long time. And if you're going to be calling people freaks you should look in a mirror or WHATEVER."

"..."

"...And L was blushing? I wonder what he was thinking about." Light smiles. Light carries the soup over to L's room. L sits up.

"L, here's some soup for you."

"No cake?" L pouts.

"No, soup will make you feel better." L furrows his nonexistent eyebrows.

"I don't like anything other than sweets."

"Well, too bad." Light smiles sweetly. L frowns.

".." Light scoots over and sits right next to L, but is facing him. He grabs the spoon and gets a spoonful of the soup. He blows on it to cool it down and looks at L.

"Say 'Ahhhh'"

L stares at Light. "What the? Light-kun, I'm not five. I can feed myself."

"You certainly are acting like one, so I'll treat you like one. So open your mouth."

"Hmph.." L allows Light to feed him and doesn't complain.

* * *

You can tell that L is getting better. A lot better. He's back to solving more cases and looking over the Kira case again. He's eating sweets again, and doing everything that he usually does. L gets up.

"Light-kun, I'll be right back. I'm going to go take a shower." L says. He takes a shower so he doesn't have to call Light to help him into the bath tub. Plus, it's quicker.

L takes his clothes off and turns on the shower. He lets the water cascade over his body and he stands there, thinking.

_'I can never love Light, especially in a body like this. Also, who would like someone like me? I'm a freak, a weirdo.. I wonder if Light would return my feelings. Oh well.'_

L turns off the shower and dries himself, dresses himself and put the towel on his head. He towel dries his hair while walking to his room. He walks in and sighs at what he sees.

Light is asleep on the bed. He's sprawled on his back and it seems like he didn't mean to fall asleep. Light would've gone under the cover or at least changed his clothes.

L continues to dry his hair, but freezes when he hears Light.

"Ngh...L.."

L's eyes widen. He puts the towel on a chair and crawls on the bed next to Light. He gets a good look at Light.

"..." Then L does something he thought he'd never do in his life.

He leans forward and closes his lips over Light's.

* * *

Authors note:

Got another chapter up xD seriously, thanks for the suggestions. I might put one or two more chapters up! And after that I might make a sequel!

Please review :)

~SmileWave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I wish I did!**

* * *

Light wakes up and its six in the morning. He gets up and stretches. He walks to the bathroom to relieve himself. Once he is done he brushes his teeth and looks in mirror. Light notices Ryuk laughing in the background.

"What's so funny, Ryuk?" Light asks, yawning.

"Oh, nothing. Just that something..._interesting_..happened last night. Hehe"

Light raises a perfect brow, "Oh? Is that so? Like what?"

"You'll find out. Hehe.."

"Whatever you say.." Light walks to the bed and sees that L's whole body is under the covers.

_'Deja_ vu.' Light thinks.

"Okay L," Light says, throwing the covers off, "It's time to-" Light gasps.

L's not in the form of a kid anymore, but in his old self. He's sleeping peacefully with a thumb to his lips. Lights blushes when he sees that only a sheet is covering L's.. Ahem..._Lower_ areas.. Light is looking over L's body as if it's the first time he's seen it. The slender body, skin white as the sheets, he has some muscle but not too muscular.

_'Oohh.. Wait, I didn't kiss him! What? How?' _just then Light smirks in realization. '_Thats what Ryuk meant about last night.. L kissed me!'_

L starts to stir.

"The moment of truth." Light whispers.

"Hmmm? Light?" yawning rubbing his eyes. Just then L looks at his hands. His eyes widen, then he looks at his body. He blushes when he sees himself exposed and Light is right there. "L-Light!" he exclaims, covering himself. Blushing even redder.

_'I love it when he blushes like that. Now, how to get him to admit he kissed me...Aha!'_

When L's face went back to its normal color, Light starts talking.

"Hey L, I had the _weirdest_ dream.. Don't call me weird but I dreamt that you kissed me. Or at least, I _think_ it's a dream." L blushes.

_'Shit! He knows!'_ "I-I don't know what you are implying, but-"

"Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I'm implying. Otherwise, your face wouldn't be so red right now." Light says, leaning forward so that L scoots back. L falls for the trap. He scoots back so that his back is to the headboard and Light is leaning forward so there is no escape.

"L-Light, you better keep your distanc-"

"Like you did last night?"

"I didn't do anything last night!" L says blushing.

"Why do I not believe that? Is because you're blushing so much?" Light smirks and leans more towards L.

"Well..But..That.. Light what- mmph." Light closed the gap between their mouths and is kissing L. L is shocked but doesn't pull away. His face reddens when Light's tongue demands entry. L allows him and moans into the kiss and blushes even more because he made the embarrassing noise. They both pull away, panting.

They both look at each other.

"L, you better put on some clothes before I decide ravish you right there." Light says as if he's talking about the weather.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Aw, why not? You embarrassed?" Light teases.

"No how bout you-mmph!" Light interrupts him with a kiss.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Light says, grinning.

"..."

* * *

L and Light are typing away on their computers whenn the task force walk in. They are both handcuffed together and are pretending that nothing happened.

"Hey! Welcome back L!" says Matsuda. "Did you know that this kid came and-"

"Yes, I've heard." L interrupts.

"-and he was sooooooo cute! Like really-"

"Yes, he was quite cute." Light interrupts, looking at L, not taking his eyes off of him. "He got sick. So I had to help bathe him, feed him, you know how it goes. He was really, _really_ adorable." Light smiles.

"A-ah, that's nice." L says, blushing. "Now get back to work."

A few minutes later, Light talks to L.

"Hey L, can you come look at this?" he says, beckoning L over.

"Sure." L walks over to where Light is. Light points to a blank piece of paper.

L looks at Light in confusion. _'What in the world?'_

"You're cute when you blush." Light whispers.

* * *

Authors note:

I am on a roll! xD

Actually, I just got this idea. So I'll be uploading more chapters. Does it seem like I'm uploading too fast? I'm trying to because I have ONE more day of summer left.

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

Please review! :)

~SmileWave


	12. Important notice!

Hey guys! You know how I said I have many ideas? I do!

But I'm just going to put it in the sequel! How bout that? :D

It will be called "Neko L" and you know what that means! ;)

Poor, poor L.

Love you lots! Thanks you for reviewing!

~SmileWave


	13. Just a reminder :)

Hey!

Just incase you didn't know, you probably do, I already published the sequel Neko L. So far I have chapter eight! Working on nine!

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing :)

~SmileWave


End file.
